The Waves Crashing Against Us
by KatnipKatniss
Summary: Finnick Odair expects the 70th Annual Hunger Games to be like any other: He will mentor two hopeless tributes and watch them meet their death in the arena. But when he meets Annie Cresta, the tribute he is mentoring, they have an undeniable connection. With all odds against them, they can only hope that their love can survive the Games. Chapters told in Annie and Finnick POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- (Annie POV)**

I opened my eyes. I breathed heavily, slowly trying to steady my breaths. It was the same dream, no nightmare, that I have been having since as long as I could remember. I always wake up at the same part, so I never know what happens next. Startling me, I hear a knock and my doorknob turning.

"Annie?" My mother was standing there, leaving the door slightly opened. She walked over and sat next to me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey sweetie." she said, lightly kissing my forehead. She gently placed her hand on my forehead, lightly tapping her fingers. I remember when I was little, watching her nimble fingers make beautiful fishing nets. You could tell it took years of practice, but because it is her job she is a natural. I've tried many times before, but my stubby fingers and my lack of patience won't allow me to. "Are you going to be okay getting ready for...today?" Her face wore a concerned look.

"I'll be fine, mom," I took her other hand. Her cold hands were nearly thawing from the warmth of mine. "You don't need to worry about me." I said, attempting to smile.

She always wore that same look of concern on her face on this day - the day of the Reaping. She looked relieved, and responded with a nervous smile.

"Okay," she said squeezing my hand, then letting go. She walked back to the door, stopping. "I laid out your dress for today, and breakfast will be ready soon." She walked out, quietly closing my door.

I let out a huge sigh. I always dreaded Reaping Day. We are forced to watch the people we know, the people we love, be sent to their own death. Then the mad people of the Capitol watch it as their own sickening entertainment. The Capitol truly disgusts me. I sit up from bed, still trying to fully wake up. I stumble over to my mirror, staring at my own reflection. My dark-brown hair is tangled and a mess. My green eyes which are usually vibrant are somewhat dull this morning, having bags under them. I try to brush the knots out of my hair with my fingers, but it only makes it worse. I then force myself to take a shower. I try not to take advantage of having hot, running water, but I make an exception for today.

I take a deep breath, breathing in the steam from the hot water. I scrub my hair with shampoo and conditioner, trying to get rid of the knots. The scent of the shampoo and conditioner is sweet, almost something that smells floral. I can feel my tense muscles relaxing under the hot water. I've always loved water, especially the ocean. I remember wanting to be a mermaid when I was younger, not that I stopped wishing that. I could grow a tail and fins and be truly thankful. "Where are you hiding your fins, my dear Annie?" my dad would always joke. I turn the water off, watching the condensation of the steam from the hot water fade away on the mirror.

I can feel my bare skin shivering as I stand in my bedroom, only wrapped in a bath towel. The towel feels rough against my body, giving me an itching sensation. I stare at the dress my mother laid out for the Reaping. It's the same dress I have been wearing for three years to the Reaping, the dress I have been wearing since I was twelve. I'm not surprised that I can still fit it; I have a slim and small body build, and I haven't gone through a huge growth spurt, other than my chest slightly. It is an elegant, ocean blue, and strapless, but not overly revealing. The top part is tight, showing the figure of my upper body, but the lower part flows down to my knees. An appropriate and traditional dress for the Reaping in our District.

By the time I arrive at the kitchen table, my whole family is there. We are all already dressed; My mom wearing a simple, sea green blouse with formal pants, my dad wearing a white button down shirt with khakis, and my older brother Damon wearing the same dark blue suit he has worn for the Reaping for as long as I could remember. My dad whistles a sweet melody while reading the paper. My mom stands by the stove finishing up the breakfast, the same breakfast she always prepares on Reaping Day; eggs with tuna and sea-salt, along with coconut pastries and protein seaweed smoothies. Damon stares down at his plate, his food barely eaten. I can't blame him. Who could have a huge appetite on this day?

My dad looked up from the paper. "Good morning, Annie!" He gives me a small kiss on the cheek as I sit down. Damon doesn't stir, his fork playing around his plate.

Mom finishes setting up the table and sits down across from me. "It looks wonderful, honey." My dad says, taking her hand and giving it a small kiss. The corners of her mouth turn, giving him a small smile. "Thank you." She responds.

Everything is delicious as usual. My favorite has always been the coconut pastries; They were sweet and flaky, baked to perfection. It is silent as we eat, other than the sounds of our chewing and our utensils against the china plates. The morning of the Reaping is always silent.

"So..," My dad says, breaking the awkward silence. "How did you guys sleep last night?"

For the first time this morning, Damon looks up from his plate and scoffs. "How could anyone have slept last night? All I could hear was Annie tossing and turning in her sleep _again_."

I roll my eyes. The way he says _again_ irritates me. My mom gives me a worried look. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Not _another _nightmare; The same nightmare. I'm sorry I kept you up, but I can't help it." I say without looking up from the pastry I was eating. I have been having the same recurring nightmare for as long as I could remember. It was like a rash, itching at me and not going away._  
_

"Well just try not to move so much in your sleep," Damon whines stuffing a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "We need sleep too."

Then it's silent, the same awkward silence we always experience the morning of the Reaping.

By the time we arrive in the square where the Reaping takes place, we are packed in the crowd like sardines. The weather is beautiful today, the sun shining bright along with a refreshing wind. I could smell the salt from the sea being picked up on the wind, tickling my nose. That was one of the many things I loved about living in District Four, the feeling you always felt from being near the beaches and oceans. It never got old. I stand in between mom and Damon, jammed in the middle of the crowd. We lost dad in the chaos, but he was probably close by in the crowd, but I couldn't find him. I can tell my mom is nervous, staring out in the distance and taking loud, deep breaths. Damon and I have to worry about being chosen as a tribute, but my parents have to fear losing us. I take her hand and she snaps out of her stare and looks at me. Her hands that are usually cold are warm and sweaty. I smile at her and she gives me her nervous smile. A shrieking noise from the microphone catches my attention to the stage set up in the square.

"Welcome native people of District Four," Malvis Lune, mayor of District Four boldly declares.

His hair is a coral color this year, and styled so it slicked back. He is wearing a very colorful, fluorescent suit. Even from far away, you can see that the suit has scales to resemble fish from our District.

"Welcome to the Reaping for the 70th annual Hunger Games! Today is the day when one male and one female between the age of twelve to eighteen shall be chosen, and they will then be the tributes for the annual Hunger Games. It is not only the 70th year for the Hunger Games," he pauses, and I swear he looks directly at me. "But it is also the 70th year we remember the hard time we faced. It is the 70th year we come to remember the fall of District Thirteen, and how the Capitol began the Hunger Games to show they are the true power of Panem."

We then watch a short video sent from the Capitol, basically explaining in greater detail what Malvis said.

"What a great video, thanks to the generosity of the Capitol!" Malvis exclaims. Now," he begins. "It is now time to choose the names for this year's tributes." He walks across the stage to the bowl that has the females' names. I watch as the scales on his suit shimmer in the light as he walks over.

"Now as always, ladies first." He stuffs his hand in the large, crystal bowl, picking a name at the top of the bowl.

I can feel my mother's sweaty hand squeeze harder. All I can hear is my own heart beating, louder and faster by the second. Why I am so nervous? I have never been this nervous for the Reaping before. I try to search the crowd for dad, but I still can't find him. I would always bury my head into his arms and chest when they were drawing the names. It made me feel safe, like he was protecting me from my name being chosen. _"They won't pick you. They won't pick you. They won't pick you." _I tell myself. Distracting me from my thoughts, I feel my mother's grip loosen and Damon nudge me.

"Annie?" Damon whispers without looking at me. "They…they called your name." I look up to his eyes. They are usually full of annoyance, but at the moment they are full of fear and sadness.

"Annie? Annie Cresta?" Malvis repeats questionably.

I pull away from my mother's hand and make my way through the crowd. People step to the side making a path for me. I don't look at any of them though. I can feel their eyes staring at me, pitying me. I keep my eyes glued to the ground, staring down at my blue flats. I slowly walk up the steps to the stage, finally willing to lift my head up. I stand next to Malvis, trying to keep distance from him.

"Any volunteers? Any volunteers for Annie, Annie Cresta?"

I look at the crowd, feeling a sliver of hope that someone was willing to take my place. There were some Careers in District Four, people who have trained their whole lives if they were a tribute in the Games. I could feel the weight of disappointment on my shoulders as I scanned the massive crowd. No one was. Malvis thoughtfully nodded his head and walked over to the bowl full of the names of the males.

"And now for the boys…" Malvis said as he greedily dug his hand through the bowl, finally picking a name at the very bottom of the bowl.

"Beck Karr."

Beck Karr? I stood on stage, trying to stand as still as I could. It was uncomfortable standing on the stage; I never liked being the attention of huge crowds. The name sounded familiar, but I didn't recognize him until I saw him. I watched as the crowd parted, and Beck dreadfully walked, looking at the ground. He was sixteen, a year older than me. I've seen him around school and we've exchanged smiles before, but we've never talked. He stumbles up the stairs and stands next to me.

"Any volunteers? Any volunteers for Beck Karr?"

And again, not one volunteer.

Malvis stands in between Beck and me, grabbing and raising our hands in the air. "I now present the tributes from District Four, for the 70th annual Hunger Games! Annie Cresta and Beck Karr!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - (Annie POV)**

My fingers fidget around, nervously tapping against the wooden bench I sit on. The Peace Keepers took me into the Justice Building, where I will see my family one last time before I am taken to the Capitol. The room is small with white walls and the single wooden bench. The wood feels cool against my warm, sweaty hands. I close my eyes, remembering the look in Damon's eye, a look I had never seen in his eyes before. How did my mom react? I never saw her after they called my name, all I felt from her was the feeling of the grip of her hand loosening as I walked away. My dad? I couldn't find him in the crowd anywhere, but I honestly don't know how he would've reacted. Startling me, the door swings open and a Peace Keeper stands at the doorway. "You have three minutes." he says in a low, hoarse voice. He stepped to the side, and my family moves into the room. Before I can fully stand up, my mom is already hugging me.

"Oh Annie," she cries. She brushes the hair out of my face, uncovering my eyes that are on the verge of tears. I inhale deeply, the smell of raspberries from my mother's perfume. Dad hugs me next, and I bury my head in his chest under his arms feeling his warmth and protection, just like I usually did at the Reaping."I love you, my dear Annie." he whispers in my ear. "I love you too, Daddy" I whisper back.

Damon doesn't hug me, instead he stares at me. He puts his hands on my shoulders. His hands feel warm and strong. "You can win the Games, Annie." His stare was bolting into my eyes. His eyes weren't full of annoyance, sadness, or fear - they were full of determination. "You are small, so you can hide. You are a fast runner. You are an amazing swimmer. You can fish, you know the waters better than anyone and everyone there. But most of all," he says pointing to his cranium. "You are smart. Smarter than any of those dumb Careers. Smarter than all of them." He stares at me for a while longer, then lightly kisses my forehead. "I believe in you."

I hug them all once more. "I love you," I tell them. "I love you guys so much."

"Time's up." The Peace Keeper near the doorway walks over and shoves them out the door.

"I will try to come back!" I blurt out before the door closes. I sit on the wooden bench, alone in the room again. Then they come; The tears come bursting out. I bury my face into my hands, crying rivers. I take a deep breath, the smell of my tears and sweat filling my nose. _That was the last time I will ever see my family. That was the last time I would tell them how much I really loved them. _I know I can't win the Games, not against the Careers, not against anybody. I can't kill, I just can't.

I raise my head from my hands that are wet with tears. As I dry my tears off, the doorknob slowly turns, and the door opens.

"It's time to leave for the Capitol." It's Malvis. I couldn't recognize his voice which seems so gentle now, but so bold when he is at the Reaping. I stare at his suit, the same suit he wore earlier today. The scales distract me so easily. I look up from my gaze when I realize he is speaking to me. "Beck is already on the train, and we are planned to leave in half an hour, so we better hurry."he finishes.

I stand up and adjust my dress. "Let's go then." I say.

We are on the train four minutes before its planned departure. It is the most extravagant place I've ever seen. There are beautiful, crystal chandeliers hung on the ceiling. The floor is padded with soft, plush red carpet. The wallpaper is tan with purple, elegant swirling patterns. There are many fancy couches and love seats. There are expensive mahogany dining tables, filled with expensive and exotic foods only one could dream of. There is even a mini bar with a variety of different drinks. The place really screams Capitol.

I sit on one of the fancy couches near the window. It's when I look out the window that I realize the train is traveling unbelievably fast, but you can barely feel a thing while riding. All I see are flashes of green, and tall, brown, wooden structures branching out covered in more green. Trees, I believe. I remember learning about trees and forests in school, and how District Seven revolves around them. It is fascinating seeing them in real life, seeing things other than oceans and beaches. I loved my life in District Four surrounded my oceans and beaches, but I have always been curious of what was outside of it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Beck sit down next to me. It's silent for a few moments, and I can see from the reflection of the window that he is admiring the view outside too. I shift my eyes, looking at my reflection. I brush the hair out of my face, remembering this morning when my mother had done the same. My eyes are slightly swollen and red from crying.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before." I turn my head and look at Beck. He cut his hair, so now it was short, raven fuzz on his head. I remembered how he used to grow it long, falling around his chin. I give him a nod, and he looks at me. His eyes are dark brown, like the color of the trees I saw.

"I've always wondered what was outside of District Four," I say quietly. "I mean, we learned about it in school, but it's different when you actually see it in person."

He gives me a small smile. "I've always wondered that too."

We simultaneously glance at the door when it opens. It's Malvis, but two other people stand behind him.

"Ah marvelous, you're both here." He said with a corky smile. "I have some people I would like you to meet!"

Malvis smiles and introduces the two people. "These are your mentors! They are former tributes, victors obviously." _Obviously, _I think. They would be dead if they weren't victors.

He continues, "They are here to help you through your journey as a tribute. They have experienced everything you yourself will in a couple of days! The training, the first impression and interviews with Caesar Flickerman, and the Games."

He gingerly rubs the shoulder of the small, elderly lady. She has wrinkly skin and long aged, gray hair. She wears a pink, baggy dress patterned with roses. "This is Mags. She is the victor of the 9th Hunger Games, one of the first games." She caught me staring at her, but she smiled. Her eyes were gray, yet they were kind and warm. She seemed so sweet and innocent, and it seems weird to think that she killed people. "Her specialty is making fish knots, woven baskets, and fishing nets." Malvis adds.

I cringe. I picture my mom sitting on the love seat in our family room, making fishing nets.

He then pats the back of the young man, probably not much older than me. "This," he says, "is the very well-known Finnick Odair." He is tall, but yet again, I am reasonably short. He has blonde hair, which almost seems like a beautiful golden. He wears a green t-shirt, but you can still see that he has an exceptional muscular build. The t-shirt matches his beautiful, sea-green eyes. He is gorgeous. The most gorgeous person I have ever seen. But judging him by the way he arrogantly smirks, he knows it. "He is the youngest victor ever, winning the 65th Hunger Games at the age of fourteen! He is pretty _nifty_ with a trident." My eyes meet his for a brief second. I quickly look away, already feeling my cheeks warm. It seems quiet for a few moments, an awkward silence filling the room.

"Oh don't be shy! Introduce yourselves, talk!" Malvis barks.

I open my mouth but before I can say anything, Beck introduces himself. "I'm Beck. Beck Karr. Sixteen years old." Mag gives him a sweet smile, and touches the side of his face.

"Nice to meet you, Beck Karr." Finnick says with a smile. "And who is this lovely, young lady here?" He asks, looking at me.

"I'm-I'm Annie Cresta. I'm fifteen." I say, feeling bashful all of a sudden. I feel my cheeks warm even more as he stares at me. For some reason, I can't help but stare back. Taking me away from his eyes, Mags grabs my hand, rubbing it. I look at her, and smile. She smiles, and I can feel her welcome; kind and warm.

"Oh look at the time." Malvis looks at his watch. "Dinner is at six o'clock, in ten minutes. After dinner, we will watch some old Hunger Games." He turns to Finnick. "How about you give them a quick tour of the train? That way they won't be wandering around like lost puppies."

Finnick shoots me a quick stare. He smirks. "Of course," he says. He surprises me when he puts his hand on my shoulder. I close my eyes, remembering Damon's hands on my shoulders. He looks back at Beck, and motions his hands for him to come forward. "Come right this way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - (Finnick POV)**

After being a mentor for five years, I have the place memorized. The halls are empty and quiet, making the train feel bigger. Her body shakes as my hand guides her through the halls. I let go of her shoulder, knowing by the look on her face that she feels uneasy.

_Why does she feel so uncomfortable around me?_

I turn a corner, leading us to a door. "This," I say, turning the doorknob. "Is your bedroom, Beck." I turn to him, pushing the door open. "Go ahead, go on in and look around." He walks in past me, clearly impressed by the room. I remember this room, the same room I stayed at when I was a tribute, when I was in his shoes. The room looks exactly the same, as if no one has touched it ever since. I stand by the doorway, Annie a few feet behind me, keeping her distance from me.

"I get to stay here?" He says, his voice filled with eagerness.

"It's only for tonight, but yes. By tomorrow afternoon we should arrive at the Capitol." I glance at the face of my watch. "You can stay here and look around the room, Beck."

I glance back at Annie. Her eyes skirt mine, quickly looking away. "I'll take Annie to see her room. Meet us in the dining hall at six."

Beck runs his fingers across the polished, wooden wall, walking around the perimeter of the room. "Alright, I'll meet you guys there."

I turn and smirk at her. "I guess it's just the two of us now." She doesn't respond. She only stares at me, giving me a look I can't read.

"How lovely." she sarcastically says.

I lean against the wall, lost in her eyes. There was something about her eyes, something I can't put into words. Her eyes were stunning, a bright and vivid green. Her long, dark-brown hair flows along the frame of her face.

Beautiful.

She stares back, the feeling overpowering my mind. I lean in closer, brushing the hair out of her face, my thumb against her rosy cheeks.

She takes a step back and looks to the ground, clearing her throat. "Um, I should see my room before dinner. Malvis seems to have a pretty specific schedule planned out."

I purse my lips in disappointment. "Yes, your room. Of course. Just follow me." I walk through the hallway, silence filling the halls except the sound of her shoes against the tile floor. I clench my hands, my palms sweaty. I can't remember the last time I was _this _nervous.

I try to calm my nerves. "So what do you think of the place?"

"It's," She pauses, the sound of her shoes squeaking echoing in the halls again. "Well, I can definitely tell you it's different."

I laugh. "Different. Now that I do believe." The hallway ends and leads us down a case of stairs. The stairs creak as I carefully walk down them. "Once we go down the stairs, it's the second-"

I am standing at the bottom of the stairs, and before I know it, Annie falls into my arms. My hands are holding the sides of her waist, her arms wrapped around my neck. Our eyes meet, our faces inches apart. We stare at each other, tension filling the small space between us. I want the space to be smaller; I want to be closer to her.

She looks down, her hair falling in her face. "Sorry." She whispers. "I-I tripped on the last step." Her arms unwrap around my neck, back at her sides.

My hands leave her sides, and I scratch the back of my neck. "No need for the apology. It's the second door on the left. Your room."

She walks beside me, ignoring the moment we had shared. I knew it.

_She felt the connection too._

I open the door, revealing the room. She wanders into the room, her eyes wide with interest. I stand by the doorway, admiring the room. The wallpaper is a baby blue, patterned with elegant sea shells. The carpet is a royal blue, matching the bed spread. In the middle of the room, there is a large, beautiful, blue, swirling statue that resembles water. The end curves into a tip, close to the ceiling. A tan love seat sits next to a wooden bureau with carvings of tridents. In the corner of the room, there is a large aquarium, many different kinds of fish encased in it. The fish swim around in schools, some hiding under rocks or behind plants. She kneels down so her eyes are leveled with the aquarium. She looks back at me, she looks at me with the first genuine smile I have ever seen from her. Her smile is beautiful.

"This is amazing." She puts her fingers against the glass, admiring a small, pink fish. "They're beautiful." Her eyes glance down, and her smile disappearing. "They remind me of home."

I bite down on my lip. She had seemed happy for the first time since she arrived here, but it didn't last long. It was overtaken with sadness.

I walk to the tank and kneel down next to her. I rub her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "It will get better. I promise." She looks at me, her lip quivering and her eyes filled with sadness. "Thank you." She whispers.

I stand up, offering my hand to her. She takes it, and stands up. Her hand is small, but it fits perfectly into mine. "We should hurry," I say. "Dinner should be ready."

Everyone is already seated by the time we arrive at the dining hall. Malvis glances at me, giving me a disapproving look.

"I said be here at six o' clock." He mutters. "It is four minutes past six."

"I'm sorry we were late. It's my fault." I respond. Malvis was always particular about punctuality. He nods his head and gestures for us to sit down. I take a seat next to Mags, who kisses me on the cheek. I smile, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. Mags had practically raised me after I won the Games. My mom had died shortly after I was born, and my dad stopped caring when I was ten. I clearly remember the day of the Reaping, sitting and crying in the Justice Building all alone. He didn't even care enough to bother to say goodbye. I remember meeting her for the first time later that day, and what she had told me: "Don't worry. I'm here for you now." She understood me and cared, she was the only person who was always there for me. I couldn't imagine what I would do without her.

Malvis claps his hands together and smiles. "Yes, I know the dinner is pretty normal tonight, but I assure you that when we arrive at the Capitol tomorrow, it will far more spectacular!"

The center of the table is filled with four different dishes: Stuffed chicken breast, white fish drizzled in a thick, orange sauce, colorful, sautéed vegetables, along with a tomato based shrimp soup.

The food is delicious, but I wouldn't expect anything less. I finish my second bowl of the soup, making a quick glance at Annie. She sits across from me, next to Beck. I take a bite of chicken, staring at her. She looks down at her plate, poking her fork at the only thing on her plate, a small piece of fish: District Four food.

Mags must have caught me staring, because she nudges me and shakes her head. Her eyes which are usually a warm, kind gray are hardened, they are serious. Does she know how I feel about Annie? Was it wrong for me to like her because I am supposed to be her mentor? I am supposed to prepare and help her throughout the Games, but mean nothing more? I have always trusted Mags's judgement, but it's different with Annie. Annie was different, there was something about her that makes her different from all the others. I haven't known her for long, but I couldn't help it.

_I like her._

_And I want her._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- (Annie POV)**

All I can do is helplessly stare at the ceiling, wishing I was tired enough to sleep. But I can't sleep, not with everything that is on my mind.

My family.

My friends.

District Four, my home.

And the brutal fact that within a week, I will most likely be gone.

But there is one thing that keeps circling back to my thoughts.

_Finnick._

I keep wishing I was back at that moment, the moment when his strong hands were holding my waist. When we were so close with barely any space between us, allowing me to forget and let go of everything for a moment. His touch was gentle, enchanting. I touch my cheek, remembering the pressure from his thumb lightly pressing against it. But I know I shouldn't think and feel about him that way. I can't. He's my mentor and I barely know him, and if I fall for him, it seems wrong.

But I can't the help the way I feel about him, a feeling I've never experienced before.

I sit up from bed, massaging the back of my head. I stand up and walk over to the corner of the room, kneeling down in front of the aquarium. The aquarium glows, its bright, iridescent light standing out from the darkness of the room. I press my fingers against the cool glass, trying to relax my mind, watching the fish swim freely. I close my eyes, remembering everything I had left at home. The rush of the cold water, and the waves swallowing me under. The salty wind tickling my nose, and the warm sun beating down on me. I remember when I would always sit alone along the sandy shore when I was upset, and I could just close my eyes and forget about everything for a while.

If only I could do that now.

I think about all the times I went swimming with Damon after school, and when he splashed me in the face annoying me so much, and how much I miss those moments when I come to think about them now. I remember how my dad and I raced to the water on the beach when I was little, and how he would always let me win. I remember walking along the shore, hand in hand with my mom, collecting all kinds of sea shells.

I try to block the memories I shared with my family, trying to forget them to stop the constant sadness and pain; But I can't stop them from entering my thoughts. I miss them, more than anything, and I can't help but think and worry about them.

I squeeze my eyes shut, my eyes welling up with water. They were my family, the people who raised me, cared for me. And I would never see them again. I take a deep breath, but I can't hold it in any longer. Tears roll down my cheek, and soon enough, I am hysterically crying. I hide my face into my hands, muffling my cries.

"Annie?" The door slowly opens, and he stands there.

Finnick.

He looks at me, his eyes gleaming from the glowing light from the aquarium. He crouches down next to me, the warmth from his body radiating.

"Are you okay?" His voice sounds deep and soothing. "I heard you crying, so I thought I would check to see how you were." His eyes meet mine, my vision still blurry. "How are _you, _Annie?"

I rub my eyes, my vision cloudy from tears. "I…" I take a deep breath. "I just was thinking about my family, and I…" I choke on the words, finding it hard to speak. "I just miss them." I feel another tear roll down, feeling cool against my warmed cheeks. "I miss them so much. It hurts."

"Please," His face wears a sad look, his eyes filled with compassion. "Please don't cry." He moves closer, wrapping his arms around me. My head rests on his chest, the steady rise of his chest calming me. His fingers brush past my cheeks, drying my tears. I feel his lips press against the top of my head. I should stop him; He shouldn't be here. But I can't, I want him here.

"Finnick…" I whisper. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you here right now…with _me_?"

It is silent for a moment, the fast beating of my heart pounding in my ears. "I'm your mentor…I'm supposed to help you through what you're going through. I've been through all of it."

I look up at him, and he looks down at me. His green eyes mesmerize me, the reflection from the aquarium making his eyes even more beautiful. They remind me of the sea, the same sea green and rippling effect reflected. "After you were reaped, what was the last thing you said to your family? At the Justice Building, before you had to leave them?"

He runs his fingers through his golden hair, biting down on his lip. "I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say." His usual strong appearance is replaced with an almost fragile, delicate one.

"You didn't say goodbye?" I quietly ask.

"No. There was no one to say goodbye to. I have no memory of my mom. She had died shortly after I was born. She only held me _once._" I stare at his eyes, which are deep with sorrow.

"And my dad…" His eyes stared into mine, making my chest feel achy. "He didn't love me. He never did." I feel his warmth draw away from me as his arms move away. "He hated me; He blamed me for my mother's death. He would always tell me that she should be here, instead of me. But he promised my mother that he would look after me." He pauses, looking at me to make sure I was still listening. "And that was a promise he broke. He left me when I was ten, for some other woman he had fallen in love with. He had left me, he left me all alone. I learned to spear fish, but that wasn't enough for me to survive." I close my eyes, remembering the one time I was sitting alone on the beach, watching a boy wading in the water with a long wooden spear. He had messy, golden hair, and he stood still and looked at me for a moment, his tired, sea green eyes staring at me.

It was him; It was Finnick.

"I had my name in the Reaping twenty six times in the next three years, so I could have extra tesserae. And the year I turned fourteen, I was reaped."

He shakes his head, closing his eyes. "I can clearly remember that day, sitting in the Justice Building all alone. I had thought that my dad would come, to at least say goodbye. I sat there waiting, but he never came. So I sat there alone in the room crying, until Malvis took me to the train."

I think about this morning when I was in the Justice Building, which now seems like ages ago. I had been crying because of how much I love my family, because I knew that would be the last time I would see them. But Finnick had cried because no one had come to say goodbye. He had felt alone, unloved.

I look at him, trying to read his mind. I can't imagine what that took out of him, to tell me all of that. Without thinking, I take his hand. He looks at me, his eyes covered in a film of water. I move closer to him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me that." I whisper. "I know it must have been hard."

"They love you Annie. Your family loves you." He tilts his head down, looking at me. "It wouldn't have mattered if I died in the arena. There was no one who loved me, no one I had to win for." He smiles. "But your family loves you, they need you." I look up at him, knowing what he is about to tell me. "You need to win. For them."

"It would've mattered if you died." I say. "It would've mattered to me."

"I promise." He whispers.

"You promise what?" I asked, confused all of a sudden.

He smiles at me, his hand cradling the side of my face. "I promise to make sure you win the Games. I promise you that you will see your family again." He kisses me on the forehead. "I will protect you."

We sit there silent for a while, my head on his chest, and his arms around me. We sit there, enjoying the moment together. I soon grow drowsy, and the last thing I remember is Finnick carrying me back to my bed, and then I fall asleep.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: ****I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone who taken the time to look at this fan fiction so far.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed ****this story. It means a lot to me.**

**This is my first story, so I am still learning how to write…so reviews are greatly ****appreciated!**

**I like to know what you guys think of my story: What you like about my stories and what you think I can improve on. I want to become a better writer, so for me to be able to do that, I have to know what to improve on. (:**

**I hope to write more stories in the future, as I learn to improve my writing skills.**

**Please tell your friends about this story, and again, thank you all for everything. **

**I will try to update soon, and I hope you all will continue to read this story!**

**-KatnipKatniss**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - (Annie POV)**

Light streams into the dark room, shining against the aquarium. I squint, my eyes still adjusting to the brightness of the light.

"Annie, Annie, oh Annie!" Malvis sings, barging through the door, making me jump.

He gives me an amused look and chuckles. "Oh, didn't mean to frighten you!"

"It's fine, Malvis…" I rub my blurry eyes, still trying to fully awaken. He stands by the door, wearing another obnoxiously, bright suit, and his face wearing a huge grin.

His grin simmers down into a small frown. "Why are you not excited? We will be at the Capitol within an hour!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off.

"Actually, don't answer." Malvis put up his hand, queuing me to not speak."You need to get ready! Dress and meet in the dining hall for breakfast."

I nodded my head, rubbing the back of my neck. "Ok. I'll be there in a little." I mustered up a small enough smile.

Malvis gave me another huge, goofy grin. "That's the spirit, Cresta!"

He left and closed the door, humming happily on the way out.

I tossed the bed sheets, quickly stretching. I walked over to the wooden bureau and pulled out one of the drawers. I grab a lavender blouse and a small pair of khakis, quickly dressing. I put my hair up in a messy bun, feeling too careless to actually brush it.

The dining hall was empty when I arrived, although the table was already set. An avox directed me to sit, so I sat on a couch propped near the window. I couldn't help but stare at her: She was young, maybe a couple of years older than me. Even though you couldn't see her entire face because of the mask covering her mouth, you can see that she was pretty. Pretty dark brown eyes, a small, long nose, and curly blond hair that although it seemed messy and tousled, looked pretty along with her features. I wondered what she did that could have been so bad that caused the Capitol to cut her tongue off, but I couldn't ask her and have a response. In fact, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

I glance out the window, and instead of seeing green and brown from the flashes of trees like yesterday, the scape was filled with large, advanced looking buildings. Along the background of the buildings were mountains, the peak looking over the Capitol.

"Great, isn't it?"

I glance over my shoulder, my cheeks warming from the sight of him. My throat felt dry, and I sat there for a moment just staring at him. I had an empty feeling in my stomach, and all of a sudden I felt butterflies.

"Y-Yeah," I stutter. "It's an amazing view."

He smiles and shrugs, looking at his shoes. "I know, I had the same feeling when I first saw it. It kinda gets old after a while though." He sits down next to me, more butterflies in my stomach. I remember last night and how he comforted me: His strong arms wrapped around me, kissing me on the forehead, telling me he would protect me. I should have told him to go; he should have never came to my room. I keep telling myself that, and somehow right now with him sitting next to me, I want him to comfort me.

_I feel weak around him._

"Thank you," I say. He looks up at me from the window. His eyes meet mine, the light from outside reflecting in his beautiful green eyes. "Thank you for last night… you know…" I nervously bite my lip, my hands shaky all of a sudden.

"No need to thank me, Annie." He says, his eyes skirting back out the window. "It's my _job_. Always remember that if you need anything, Mags and I are here to take care of you."

"Thanks…" I feel a pang of pain in my chest. It meant nothing to him, the moments we had shared last night. It was merely just part of his job. Nothing more.

We both admire the view beyond the window, an awkward silence filling the air.

"Time for breakfast!" Malvis sings as he enters through the door, Beck and Mags standing beside him. "Come, come now! We mustn't be late for our arrival at the Cap-i-tol!"

We all gather around the table, hastily eating our breakfast. I poke at a banana-nut muffin and manage to drink a small glass of milk. I glance at Finnick once in a while, but he doesn't seem to notice me at all. I look back down at my muffin, a small frown upon my face.

Beck must notice because he nudges me, chewing and swallowing before he speaks. "You excited? You know, for the Capitol?"

I shrug. "I suppose…" Though the view of the Capitol from the window had been impressive, I come to remember why I was here in the Capitol in the first place. I am here to be a piece in their Games. I will either be a loved favorite to the people of the Capitol or just another tribute they don't care for, feeling nothing as they watch us suffer and die. Either way, I am forced to die a terrible death or kill my way to victory, and frankly I don't see myself as the victor.

Even if Finnick says he will protect me, I know that no matter what he does, he can't save me.

I am hopeless. But I will be optimistic, and say that Beck does have a chance of winning. I hope he wins.

"Ahhhhh, we are here!" Malvis happily claps his hands. "Now everyone, good posture and smiles on when we exit right through those doors!" Malvis says, his head nodding toward the doors at the side of the dining hall.

I feel a small hand on my shoulder, guiding me toward the door. I look back and smile. Mags smiles back and waves her hand gesturing me to turn and look forward. The doors open, and I feel my mouth gape at the sight of the Capitol. The view from the window was not nearly as spectacular. We advance forward, now standing in the center of the Capitol.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Beck standing next to me, clearly just as awed as I am. I had expected to be impressed by the look of the Capitol but not nearly as much as I was.

The tall buildings tower over me, making me feel small. They are incredible, nothing like I have ever seen before. And everywhere I turn I see people the people of the Capitol, very bizarre looking people. The style of the Capitol is the beyond unique and different. The people have endless unusual features: Long eyelashes that curl all the way past their foreheads; their skin tinted unusual colors; claws and talons instead of fingers; bold and exquisite makeup that demands attention.

"Now, now. We don't got all day, children!" Malvis shakes me from my gaze and pushes Beck and me forward. "We are to arrive at our rooms by two-thirty! Then you must tour the training room by four! My, it is already two-fifteen! We must hurry!"

We dash through the enormous horde of people surrounding the buildings, my ears catching whispers from women.

"_Mhmmm…That there is Finnick Odair…"_

_"I would tell any of my secrets to get a bite out of him…" _

"_Now that is one fine man…Heard he's the best out of all the other victors that serve."__  
_

I then notice that a huge crowd of women are watching me. Only then do I realize the women aren't watching _me. _They are (no surprise) goggling over Finnick. I feel warmth rush to my cheeks and something snap in me. I want to yell at them, tell them to leave him alone and stop with their staring. But Finnick doesn't seem to mind; In fact he seems to not notice and mind it.

"Ignore those crazed ladies." Mags says, speaking for the first time. Her voice is soft yet reassuring. "They all want him, but I won't let any of them have him." She winks at me, and gives my shoulder a squeeze. "C'mon dear. We are almost there."

Within ten minutes, we are standing at the door of our new room.

"Can I get a drumroll, please?" Malvis says laughing.

"Just open the damn door, Malvis." Finnick mutters with an annoyed look. Mags playfully slaps Finnick's arm, and Finnick can't help but smile.

"As you wish…" Malvis turns the doorknob and pushes the door open.

Inside the room is beautiful and even more fantastic than the train. In the center of the room is the dining hall with a long white table, large enough to seat at least twelve with fancy red chairs. Above the table was another crystal chandelier, only this one was twice as big as the one that hung in the train. The wood sparkled and looked as if it were polished for hours.

"Ahhh, look at this mahogany table! If only my darling Effie were here!" Malvis says, his hand surfacing the smooth the table.

We briefly tour the place, Malvis clearly excited about everything. "Oh and this wallpaper! Oh, how I am such a sucker for regal wallpaper!"

Malvis touches just about everything in the room commenting on everything for what seems like endless time. "And these glasses!" He exclaims, taking them out from a wooden cabinet. "Who wouldn't want to drink out of these beauties!"

Finnick sighs, and looks at his watch, his eyes lighting up. "Well Malvis, it is already three-thirty seven. I will take Beck and Annie to their rooms to change, and I'll take them to training look around the training room."

"Why yes, go ahead Finnick, I would like to see the rest of the place!"

Finnick guides Beck and me to follow him, and he leads us around a maze of halls to our rooms.

"Wait…so we've only seen one room out of how _many?" _Beck says.

Finnick laughs. "Don't worry. I will make sure you won't have to live another minute in another room with Malvis critiquing every little thing."

"Thank god." He takes a deep breath."You're a life saver." Beck adds.

By the time we got changed and made our way down, we were in the training room by three-fifty seven. Mags had decided to join us, probably exhausted from Malvis's endless comments.

From one glance, I felt uncomfortable in the room. Even though we were the only ones in there (we would really start training tomorrow morning) being in a room filled with murder weapons made me feel at ease.

Finnick grabs a knife, twirling it around his fingers as if it were just a toy. "Tomorrow, you will start training." He looks up from the knife his eyes shifting from Beck to me. "Is there anything you specialize in? Throwing knives," Finnick waves the knife in his hand back and forth. "swinging an axe? Any weapon? Anything?"

Beck and I glance at each other, deciding which one of us should speak.

"Well, my dad is a fisherman and I help him spear some of the fish." Beck says nervously.

Finnick smirks. "So, are you any good with a trident?"

"Uh…well never used one before. We just use spears."

Finnick slowly nods his head. "Okay, that's a start. What about you Annie?" His eyes skirt along to mine. I eye the knife in his hands, my throat feeling dry and my lips cracked.

"I…" He cocks his head, acting like a totally different person than the one who was coddling me last night. "I never really used a weapon."

He purses his lips, his face unreadable. Mags gives me a smile, comforting me the slightest bit.

"Don't worry, Annie." She adds. "You can figure out what you are good at in the next couple of days in training. Training will begin every day at ten in the morning for the next three days."

Finnick licks his lips and places the knife back in its station. "In the next few days, you should also make allies with the other tributes. Befriending the Careers will be to your benefit later when the Games start, so I suggest you do it."

"Make sure you use your training time wisely. Try going to as many as stations as you can, and once you've found your specialty, keep at it." Mags says. "Go ahead and look around the room now. Try some things."

For about twenty minutes, Beck and I wander the room, touching weapons but not actually "trying" them. I come upon a trident, and I feel a warm hand touch my shoulder, and butterflies fluttering around my stomach.

"Do you want me to teach you?" It's Finnick, his strong hand rubbing my small shoulder. "I mean I don't mean to brag but…" He raises his eyebrows.

I remember that he had used a trident in the Games, and he was obviously skilled with it since he won. "Sure. I might as well try something." I quietly say.

He looks down at his watch. "Mags, take Beck back up to the room. Annie and I will stay a little longer. Tell Malvis we will be back soon."

Mags gives him a small smile and gestures Beck to follow her. Beck carefully places a bow and arrow back, and walks out the door. The room is soon filled with silence, Finnick and I now alone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks! School has kept me pretty busy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please follow, favorite, or leave a review. It always makes my day! (:**

**Hopefully my next update will be much sooner.**

**-KatnipKatniss**


End file.
